


Geschichten

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von klein auf hatte ihre Granny Geschichten erzählt. Sie wünschte sich immer selbst Teil so einer Geschichte zu sein. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich nun diesen Wunsch rückgängig zu machen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschichten

Von klein auf hatte ihr Granny Geschichten erzählt. Es waren Märchen und Sagen. Erzählungen über Magie und Liebe, Familie und Tod, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Es waren Geschichten wie sie hätten wirklich passieren können, die vielleicht wirklich passiert waren, doch die in ihrem kindlichen Verstand nur Gebilde der Fantasie waren.

 

Sie lehrten sie die wichtigsten Dinge. Dinge, die ihr Verstand ohne diese Bilder und Metaphern, die ihre Großmutter ihr schenkte, nicht verstanden hätte.

 

Der Tod ihrer Eltern.

Die seltsamen Blicke der Dorfbewohner.

Die Strenge ihrer Großmutter.

 

Doch obwohl sie die Geschichten über Mütter und Töchter, Brüder und Schwester und all diese Familienmomente, die sie nie richtig kennen lernen durfte, liebte, waren es doch nicht ihre liebsten Geschichten.

 

Nein. Ihre Vorliebe galt seit jeher diesen Geschichten, die zeigten, dass Liebe jedes Hindernis überwinden konnte.

 

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich als kleines Kind solch eine Liebe zu finden. Eine Liebe, wie die zwischen ihren Eltern oder ihren Großeltern.

Eine Liebe, die das Leben vollkommen veränderte.

Eine Liebe bis zum Tod.

 

Je älter sie wurde, desto deutlicher wurde ihr, dass diese Geschichten einfach nur Geschichten waren. Sie entdeckte die Kratzer und schwarzen Flecken in diesen ehemaligen perfekten Welten. Sie entdeckte die Fehler in ihrer Großmutter sowie auch in ihrer eigenen Gegenwart und Vergangenheit und doch konnte sie sich nicht vollkommen lösen von diesem Gefühl der Verbundenheit und Harmonie, welche diese Geschichten für sie bereithielten.

 

Sie wurde älter.

 

Sie lernte Wahrheiten über sich, ihre Familie und ihr Dorf und doch blieb ihr Traum die zweite Hälfte ihres Seins zu finden. Sie wollte Liebe wie diese in den Geschichten. Sie wollte jemanden, der sie akzeptierte und nicht nur duldete, so wie es die meisten Bewohner ihres Dorfes taten.

 

Wie so oft als Kind vergrub sie sich in ihren Geschichten. So oft bat sie Granny ihr eine Geschichte zu erzählen, doch waren es früher welche über Liebe, Familie und Freundschaft enthielten diese neuen nun Blut und Tod, Sucht und Verlangen, Weisheit und Dummheit.

 

Es waren Geschichten, denen sie hätte lauschen sollen, doch sie schreckten sie ab.

 

Es war zu viel Wahrheit. Zu viel Realität. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich stattdessen nach den alten Märchen und Sagen über Paare, die trotz aller Strapazen und Kämpfe ihr Glück fanden. Paare, die sich ergänzten, und vom Schicksal hervor bestimmt waren ewig glücklich zu sein.

 

Doch ihre Granny blieb bei diesen neuen Geschichten  und mit jeder neuen wurde Reds Verlangen größer dieser kleinen Hütte zu entkommen. Sie hatte genug. Sie wollte nicht eingesperrt sein in diesem Käfig bestehend aus Holzwänden und rotem Stoff. Sie wollte leben und lieben.

 

Sie wollte ihre eigene Geschichte leben. Sie wollte ihre Liebe finden und mit ihr eine Zukunft gestalten um ein glücklich bis ans Lebensende zu finden.

 

Darum vermied sie immer mehr diese Abende, die sie vorher so geliebt hatte. Immer mehr vermied sie den Kontakt mit Granny. Immer öfter versuchte sie nicht mehr zuzuhören, wenn Granny ansetzte und Worte sagte, die sie früher so herbeigesehnt hatte.

 

Andere Dinge spielten nun eine Rolle.

Peter spielte nun eine Rolle.

 

In ihm schien sie das gefunden zu haben, was sie gesucht hatte. Er schien ihr das zu geben, was sie brauchte. Er war es, der ihr bewies, dass sie keine Geschichten brauchte.

 

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass dies die Wahrheit gewesen wäre.

 

Am Ende brauchte sie die Geschichten ihrer Großmutter.

Doch nicht diese, die sie so sehr liebte, sondern die, die ihr so verhasst waren.

Geschichten über Blut, Tod und über die Lehren, die sie lernen musste.

Fantasien ihrer Granny wurden vor ihren Augen Realität, während ihre persönliche Liebesgeschichte sich in eine Vergangenheit aus Blut für sie verwandelte.

 

Nichts blieb von Peter und ihrer gemeinsamen Liebe übrig außer ihren Erinnerungen und der Erkenntnis, dass es für manche Menschen keine Liebesgeschichten sondern nur Blut und Gewalt gab.

 

Sie wollte damals raus aus ihrer langweiligen Geschichte mit der Hütte und dem roten Mantel. Dies sollte Teil ihrer Vergangenheit werden genauso wie Grannys Regeln und all diesen Erzählungen voll Trauer, Wut und Hass. Peter und ihre Liebe sollten ihre Zukunft bestimmen.

 

Und heute?

 

Heute hörte sie flüsternd erzählte Geschichten von Peter und dem Wolf, der ihn lockte und betrog, und hatte erkannt, dass manche Menschen nur ein Dasein als Bösewicht in diesen Geschichten erlaubt war. Happy Ends voller Liebe und Glück gab es nur für Prinzessinnen und Prinzen. Für Wölfe gab es nur die Jagd und den Tod.

 

Ende


End file.
